Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack
Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The soundtrack to the game Grand Theft Auto IV, like the previous games in the series, is mostly made up of in-game radio stations. These radio stations can be listened to when driving various vehicles in the game, or at the start menu. Radio stations in past Grand Theft Auto games have included licensed music, original music made specifically for the game, DJ chat, and spoof advertising. This game includes 19 in-game radio stations (20 in the PC edition) and over 200 tracks. Of the 19 stations, 16 are musical stations while the other 3 are talk radio. The soundtrack is expanded by purchasing two episodes of downloadable content, Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, which each add over 50 songs and a talk radio program to the existing radio stations. The songs included with the downloadable content carry over to the compilation disc Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City but songs featured originally in Grand Theft Auto IV do not. Instead there are three exclusive radio stations featuring 48 songs not available for the original game. The radio stations play songs in a random order and will still start at a random point whenever the player enters a vehicle. The radio station that is on when the player enters a vehicle is based on the type of vehicle the player enters. Along with the in-game radio stations, other credited music is heard exclusively at certain points in the game. This includes the opening credits sequence and when walking through the interiors of certain buildings in the game. Michael Hunter composed and produced the theme song called Soviet Connection and incidental music for the original game. As part of a partnership between Rockstar Games and Amazon.com, most of the music heard on the in-game radio stations is available for download through the Amazon MP3 digital music store. Beginning with the release of The Lost and Damned, Rockstar's soundtrack sales partner is the iTunes Store. Contents hide 1 Production 2 Music stations 2.1 The Beat 102.7 2.2 The Classics 104.1†† 2.3 Electro–Choc 2.4 Fusion FM†† 2.5 IF99 – International Funk†† 2.6 JNR – Jazz Nation Radio 108.5†† 2.7 The Journey†† 2.8 K109 The Studio 2.9 LCHC – Liberty City Hardcore 2.10 Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 2.11 Massive B Sound System 96.9†† 2.12 Radio Broker 2.13 San Juan Sounds 2.14 Tuff Gong Radio†† 2.15 The Vibe 98.8†† 2.16 Vladivostok FM 2.17 RamJam FM† 2.18 Self–Actualization FM† 2.19 Vice City FM† 2.20 Independence FM 3 Talk stations 3.1 Integrity 2.0 3.2 PLR – Public Liberty Radio 3.3 WKTT – We Know The Truth 4 Other in-game music 4.1 Music in building interiors 4.2 Radio Commercials 4.3 Opening credits theme 4.4 Ringtones 5 Soundtrack releases 6 References 7 External links Production Like previous games in the Grand Theft Auto series, Grand Theft Auto IV features a soundtrack that can be heard through radio stations while the player is in a vehicle. Liberty City is serviced by 19 radio stations, three of which are talk radio stations. The other stations feature music from a large range of genres, including tracks from Genesis, David Bowie, Bob Marley, The Who, Queen, Kanye West and Elton John. Grand Theft Auto IV uses a similar music system to that of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004). In other games in the series, each radio station was essentially a single looped sound file, playing the same songs, announcements and advertisements in the same order each time. With the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto IV, each sound file is held separately, and sequenced randomly, allowing songs to be played in different orders, announcements to songs to be different each time, and plot events to be mentioned on the stations. Certain songs are also edited to incorporate references to the fictional Liberty City. A variety of real celebrities provide voices for the radio DJs in the game, including fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld, musicians Iggy Pop, Femi Kuti, Jimmy Gestapo and Ruslana, and real-life radio talk show host Lazlow Jones. Saturday Night Live actors Bill Hader and Jason Sudeikis appear on the liberal and conservative radio talk shows respectively, with Fred Armisen playing several guests on Lazlow's "Integrity 2.0".10 Numerous other comedians, including Jim Norton, Patrice O'Neal, Rick Shapiro, and Robert Kelly, as well as radio hosts Opie & Anthony appeared on the radio and/or as characters in-game.11 Music stations The following is a complete list of music-oriented radio stations in Grand Theft Auto IV and the music programming found on them, as credited in the Grand Theft Auto IV game manual12 and the Amazon.com MP3 Music Store.13 In the PC version there is also a "Independence FM" station which plays music files stored in My Documents\Rockstar Games\GTA IV\User Music path (the songs also need to be scanned on the Audio menu in Settings). Songs that featured with the downloadable content can also be heard in the original version.1415 The Beat 102.7 DJ: Mister Cee, DJ Green Lantern, Funkmaster Flex† and Statik Selektah]]† Genre: Hip hop, gangsta rap, East Coast rap, R&B The Classics 104.1†† DJ: Mixed by DJ Premier Genre: Hip hop, golden age hip hop10 Tracklist Year Song title Artist 1995 "Supa Star" Group Home 1990 "All For One" Brand Nubian 1989 "I Got It Made" Special Ed 1994 "D. Original" Jeru the Damaja 1988 "Droppin' Science" Marley Marl featuring Craig G 1989 "Cha Cha Cha" MC Lyte 1988 "Top Billin'" Audio Two 1986 "Go Stetsa I" Stetsasonic 1987 "It's Yours" T La Rock & Jazzy Jay 1991 "Who's Gonna Take the Weight?" Gang Starr 1991 "Live at the Barbeque" Main Source featuring Nas and Akinyele †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Electro–Choc DJ: François K and Crookers† Genre: Electro house, post-punk, hip house†, and fidget house†16 Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 2005 "Signal Failure" Padded Cell 2006 "The Devil in Us (Dub)" Black Devil Disco Club 2007 "No Pressure (Deadmau5 Remix)" One + One 2006 "Brain Leech (Bugged Mind Remix)" Alex Gopher 2007 "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y. (Bag Raiders Remix)" K.I.M. 2006 "Tits & Acid" Simian Mobile Disco 1986 "Let Your Body Learn" Nitzer Ebb 2007 "Testarossa Autodrive (SebastiAn Remix)" Kavinsky 2007 "I Thought Inside Out (Original Mix)" Chris Lake vs. Deadmau5 2007 "& Down" Boys Noize 2005 "Waters of Nazareth" Justice 1979 "Turn to Red" Killing Joke 2000 "Make It Happen (instrumental version)" Playgroup 1983 "Optimo" Liquid Liquid The Ballad of Gay Tony and Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 2009 "Jump Up" Major Lazer feat. Leftside & Supahype 2009 "Kid Conga" Daniel Haaksman feat. MC Miltinho 2009 "A City Under Siege" Boy 8-Bit 2009 "Put Your Hands on Me (Acapella)" Crookers feat. Kardinal Offishall & Carla Marie 2003 "Nude Night" The Chemical Brothers 2009 "Bad Men" Crookers feat. Solo 2009 "Animal (Acapella)" Miike Snow 2009 "Watching You (Oliver $ Remix)" Jahcoozi 2009 "Boxer" Crookers feat. Nic Sarno 2009 "Stickin" SonicC 2009 "Knock You Out (Andy George Remix)" Black Noise 2009 "Boom Da (Crookers Mix)" Mixhell feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap 2009 "No Security" Crookers feat. Kelis † Songs that are only featured in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Fusion FM†† DJ: Roy Ayers Genre: Jazz fusion, acid jazz, nu jazz Tracklist Year Song title Artist 1967 "The Edge" David McCallum 1978 "Heavy Tune" Gong 2005 "Funk in the Hole" Roy Ayers 1968 "Holy Thursday" David Axelrod 1975 "Knucklehead" Grover Washington Jr. 1975 "Pokusa" Aleksander Maliszewski 1976 "Raisins" Ryo Kawasaki 1974 "Stomp" Marc Moulin 1973 "Stratus" Billy Cobham 1974 "Sneakin' in the Back" Tom Scott & The L.A. Express †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. IF99 – International Funk††edit DJ: Femi Kuti Genre: Funk and Afrobeat7 Tracklist Year Song title Artist 1977 "Sorrow, Tears & Blood" Fela Kuti 1977 "Zombie" 1998 "Truth Don Die" Femi Kuti 1975 "A Chance for Peace" Lonnie Liston Smith 1977 "Galaxy" War 1975 "Give the People What They Want" The O'Jays 1971 "Home Is Where the Hatred Is" Gil Scott-Heron 1974 "Just Kissed My Baby" The Meters 1975 "Livin' It Up" Mandrill 1972 "New Bell" Manu Dibango 1974 "Who Is He and What Is He to You" Creative Source 1977 "You Can't Hide Love" Hummingbird †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. JNR – Jazz Nation Radio 108.5††edit DJ: Roy Haynes Genre: Jazz10 Tracklist Year Song title Artist 1955 "April in Paris" Count Basie 1955 "Let's Get Lost" Chet Baker 1960 "Giant Steps" John Coltrane 1958 "Moanin'" Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers 1958 "Move" Miles Davis 1957 "Night and Day" Charlie Parker 1962 "Snap Crackle" Roy Haynes 1956 "St. Thomas" Sonny Rollins 1957 "Whisper Not (Big Band)" Dizzy Gillespie 1941 "Take the "A" Train" Duke Ellington †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. The Journey††edit DJ: A computera Genre: Ambient, chillout, downtempo, minimal, new age10 Tracklist Year Song title Artist 1994 "5:23"b Global Communication 1967 "A Rainbow in Curved Air" Terry Riley 1986 "Arrival" Steve Roach 1984 "Communiqué: 'Approach Spiral'" Michael Shrieve 1976 "Oxygène (Part IV)" Jean Michel Jarre 1983 "Pruit Igoe" Philip Glass 1981 "Remote Viewing" Tangerine Dream 1994 "Selected Ambient Works Volume II CD2 TRK5"c Aphex Twin 1984 "The Oh of Pleasure" Ray Lynch ^a A Macintosh computer was used to produce the computerized DJ voice for this station, as "Vicki" from the speech recognition software PlainTalk can be heard throughout this station's DJ banter. ^b In The Music of Grand Theft Auto IV, "5:23" by Global Communication is known as "Maiden Voyage". ^c While not credited as such, as the official title for this song is a picture, it is unofficially titled "twig" or "stripes", which is also referenced in the file name ("ZTWIG"). The nomenclature used in this article comes from Warp Records' own labeling of the song. †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. K109 The Studioedit DJ: Karl Lagerfeld Genre: Disco, funk17 Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 1977 "Burning Love Breakdown" Peter Brown 1979 "Can't Live Without Your Love" Tamiko Jones 1979 "Dancer" Gino Soccio 1981 "Get On Up and Do It Again" Suzy Q 1982 "On a Journey" Electrik Funk 1978 "Standing in the Rain" Don Ray 1977 "Supernature" Cerrone 1981 "Till You Surrender" Rainbow Brown 1979 "Underwater" Harry Thumann 1980 "Walk the Night" Skatt Brothers The Ballad of Gay Tony and Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 1980 "A Lover's Holiday" Change 1979 "Any Love" Rufus (feat. Chaka Khan) 1975 "(Are You Ready) Do the Bus Stop" The Fatback Band 1978 "Boogie Oogie Oogie" A Taste of Honey 1976 "Disco Inferno" The Trammps 1979 "Doin' the Dog" Creme d'Cocoa 1978 "Everybody Dance" Chic 1978 "He's the Greatest Dancer" Sister Sledge 1980 "I Need You" Sylvester 1981 "Menergy" Patrick Cowley 1979 "Put Your Body In It" Stephanie Mills 1979 "Relight My Fire" Dan Hartman 1978 "Shake Your Groove Thing" Peaches & Herb 1982 "Still in Love" Rose Royce 1979 "There But for the Grace of God Go I" Machine 1976 "Young Hearts Run Free" Candi Staton LCHC – Liberty City Hardcoreedit DJ: Jimmy Gestapo and Max Cavalera† Genre: New York hardcore, hardcore punk, crossover thrash and varied extreme metal† genres8 Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 1986 "A Day in the Life" Murphy's Law 2006 "All Your Boyz" Maximum Penalty 1989 "Back to Back" Underdog 1988 "Enforcer" Leeway 1989 "Injustice System!" Sick of It All 1985 "It's the Limit" Cro-Mags 1989 "Just Can't Hate Enough (Live)" Sheer Terror 1982 "Right Brigade" Bad Brains 1989 "Tell Tale" Killing Time 1984 "Victim in Pain" Agnostic Front The Lost and Damned and Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 1995 "Slaughter of the Soul" At the Gates 2009 "Jailbait"†† Drive By Audio 1987 "Inner Sanctum" Celtic Frost 1990 "Drowned" Entombed 1991 "Dead Embryonic Cells" Sepultura 2008 "Blood Fire War Hate"††† Soulfly 1990 "Dead by Dawn" Deicide 1992 "I Cum Blood" Cannibal Corpse 1987 "Call from the Grave" Bathory 1986 "Awakening of the Gods" Kreator 1989 "Fear of Napalm" Terrorizer †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, exclusive to DLC version of TLAD. ††† Song exclusive to EFLC edition of TLaD. Liberty Rock Radio 97.8edit DJ: Iggy Pop Genre: Classic rock, pop rock, alternative rock and metal Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 1996 "1979" The Smashing Pumpkins 1996 "Cocaine" Steve Marriott 1985 "Cry" Godley & Creme 1988 "Dominion" The Sisters of Mercy 1982 "Edge of Seventeen" Stevie Nicks 1975 "Evil Woman" Electric Light Orchestra 1975 "Fascination" David Bowie 1988 "Goodbye Horses" Q Lazzarus 1980 "Heaven and Hell" Black Sabbath 1980 "Her Strut" Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band 1969 "I Wanna Be Your Dog" The Stooges 1976 "Jailbreak" Thin Lizzy 1983 "Mama" Genesis 1975 "New York Groove" Hello 1985 "One Vision" Queen 1992 "Remedy" The Black Crowes 1973 "Rocky Mountain Way" Joe Walsh 1970 "The Seeker" The Who 1975 "Street Kids" Elton John 1978 "Straight On" Heart 1983 "Thug" ZZ Top 1988 "Turn You Inside-Out" R.E.M. The Lost and Damned and Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 1975 "Hair of the Dog" Nazareth 1979 "Renegade" Styx 1971 "Every Picture Tells a Story" Rod Stewart 1975 "Saturday Night Special" Lynyrd Skynyrd 1970 "Funk #49" James Gang 1973 "Free Ride" Edgar Winter Group 1974 "Lord of the Thighs" Aerosmith 1972 "Highway Star" Deep Purple 1979 "Touch Too Much" AC/DC 1976 "Drivin' Wheel" Foghat 1968 "Five to One" The Doors 1976 "Go to Hell" Alice Cooper 1979 "Jane" Jefferson Starship 1982 "Run to the Hills" Iron Maiden 1987 "Wild Side" Mötley Crüe 1980 "Wheels of Steel" Saxon 1973 "China Grove" The Doobie Brothers 1987 "Wanted Dead or Alive" Bon Jovi Massive B Sound System 96.9††edit DJ: Bobby Konders Genre: Dancehall, reggae Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 2007 "Badder Den Dem" Burro Banton 2007 "Set It Off" Choppa Chop 2007 "Real McKoy" Mavado 2007 "Last Night" 2007 "Raise It Up" Jabba 2006 "Brrrt" Bunji Garlin 2007 "Youth Dem Cold" Richie Spice 2008 "All About Da Weed" Chuck Fenda 2006 "Call Pon Dem" Chezidek 2007 "Da Order" Spragga Benz 2007 "Bullet Proof Skin" Bounty Killer 2007 "Church Heathen" Shaggy 2008 "Mi Fraid" Munga 2008 "Driver" Buju Banton †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Radio Brokeredit DJ: Juliette Lewis Genre: Alternative rock, indie rock, and dance-punk Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 2008 "Arm In Arm (Shy Child Mix)" The Boggs 2005 "Cocaine" Cheeseburger 2007 "Disneyland, Pt 1" Get Shakes 2007 "Get Innocuous!" LCD Soundsystem 2008 "Homicide" (999 cover) The Prairie Cartel 2008 "Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix)" Juliette and the Licks 2007 "Mayday" Unkle featuring The Duke Spirit 2008 "No Sex for Ben" The Rapture 2005 "One Horse Race" Tom Vek 2006 "Pony" Teenager 2007 "Raging in the Plague Age" Les Savy Fav 2007 "Riot in the City" White Light Parade 2007 "Sleep Is Impossible" Deluka 2008 "Strange Times" The Black Keys 2007 "Take It With a Kiss" The Pistolas 2006 "The Teacher" Ralph Myerz and the Jack Herren Band 2008 "Vagabond" Greenskeepers 2006 "Wrap It Up" Whitey 2007 "Yadnus (Still Going to the Roadhouse mix)" !!! The Lost and Damned and Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 2007 "Shake It Loose" Blonde Acid Cult 2008 "Hell on Wheels" Kill Memory Crash 2008 "Get Ready to Die" Magic Dirt 2008 "Nouveau Americain" Brazilian Girls 2008 "Borderline" Freeland 2008 "The Hunger (Blood in My Mouth)" Kreeps 2008 "Radical Businessman" Japanther 2008 "Command" Foxylane 2008 "Body Language" Monotonix 2008 "Dance Girl (GTA Mix)" Game Rebellion 2008 "Blood on the Steps" The Yelling 2008 "I Walk Alone" The Jane Shermans San Juan Soundsedit DJ: Daddy Yankee & Henry Santos Jeter† Genre: Reggaeton, Latin pop, rock Tracklist: Calle 13 – "Atrévete-te-te" Daddy Yankee – "Impacto" (Explicit) Hector El Father – "Maldades" Voltio feat. Jowell & Randy – "Pónmela" Don Omar – "Salió El Sol" Wisin & Yandel – "Sexy Movimiento" Tito El Bambino feat. Jowell, Randy, & De La Ghetto – "Siente El Boom (Remix)" (Jowell & De La Ghetto were not credited on the game's booklet) Angel & Khriz – "Ven Báilalo (Original)" Ivy Queen – "Dime" (Bachata Remix) † Aventura – "El Desprecio"† Fulanito – "Guallando"† Tego Calderón feat. Oscar D'León – "Llora, Llora"† Wisin & Yandel feat. DJ Nesty – "Me Estás Tentando"† Angel & Khriz feat. Gocho & John Eric – "Na De Na"† Elvis Crespo – "Suavemente"† Don Omar – "Virtual Diva"† † Songs that are only featured in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Tuff Gong Radio††edit DJ: Carl Bradshaw Genre: Reggae, dub Tracklist Year Song title Artist 2005 "Chase Dem" Stephen Marley 1973 "Concrete Jungle (The Unreleased Original Jamaican Version)" Bob Marley & the Wailers 1980 "Pimper's Paradise" 1975 "Rat Race" 1978 "Rebel Music (3 O'Clock Roadblock)" 1978 "Satisfy My Soul" 1979 "So Much Trouble in the World" 1979 "Wake Up & Live (Parts 1 & 2)" 2005 Jamrock" Bob Marley & the Wailers featuring Damian Marley †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. The Vibe 98.8††edit DJ: Vaughn Harper Genre: Soul, R&B, funk, quiet storm10 Tracklist Year Song title Artist 2007 "Because of You" Ne-Yo 1994 "Bump n' Grind" R. Kelly 1984 "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" Mtume 1987 "Criticize" Alexander O'Neal 1977 "Daylight" RAMP 1977 "Footsteps in the Dark" The Isley Brothers 1995 "Freek'n You" Jodeci 2007 "Get It Shawty" Lloyd 2004 "Golden" Jill Scott 1985 "Hangin' on a String (Contemplating)" Loose Ends 1986 "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" Freddie Jackson 1996 "In My Bed (So So Def remix)" Dru Hill 1996 "Pony" Ginuwine 1975 "Inside My Love" Minnie Riperton 1978 "It's Only Love Doing Its Thing" Barry White 2008 "I Want You" C.J. Hilton 1983 "Just Be Good to Me" The SOS Band 1971 "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" Marvin Gaye 2006 "You" Raheem DeVaughn †† Not included in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Vladivostok FMedit DJ: Ruslana and DJ Paul† Genre: Eastern European pop, Russian rock, Russian hip hop, progressive house†, dance†9 Grand Theft Auto IV tracklist Year Song title Artist 1988 "Группа крови" (Gruppa krovi / Blood type) Kino 2006 "Ждать" (Jdat' / To Wait) Marakesh 2006 "Квартира" (Kvartira / The Flat) Zveri 2005 "King Ring" Seryoga 2008 "Liberty City: The Invasion" (Вторжение) 1994 "Линия жизни" (Liniya Zhizni / Lifeline) Splean 1997 "Мама" (Mama / Mother) Basta 1999 "Никого не жалко" (Nikogo ne Zhalko / No pity for anyone) Leningrad 2006 "О тебе" (O Tebe / About You) Ranetki Girls 2008 "РЭП" (RAP / Rap) Dolphin 2005 "Швайне" (Schweine / (from German language) Pigs) Glukoza 2004 "Wild Dances (Ukrainian FM Version)" Ruslana 2007 "Зеленоглазое такси" (Zelenoglazoe Taksi / GreenEyed Taxi) (Club Remix) Oleg Kvasha The Ballad of Gay Tony and Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 2004 "How Would U Feel" David Morales (feat. Lea-Lorien) 2005 "Lovin' You More (Freemasons Vocal Club Mix)" Steve Mac 2008 "Salvation (eSQUIRE Mix)" Sucker DJs 2004 "Put 'Em High" (JJ's Club Mix) Stonebridge 2004 "You Never Know (Morjac Extended Mix)" Marly 2003 "Lola's Theme" Shape:UK 2005 "Love on My Mind" Freemasons (feat. Amanda Wilson) 1998 "Can't Get Enough" Soulsearcher 2004 "The Weekend" Michael Gray 2005 "Music" Jonathan Peters feat. Maya Azucena 2008 "Crazy World (Fonzerelli Mix)" J Majik & Wickaman 2006 "Boogie 2Nite (Seamus Haji Big Love Mix)" Booty Luv 2008 "The Best Thing" Hook 'n Sling 2008 "Pjanoo (Club Mix)" Eric Prydz 2009 "When Love Takes Over (Original Extended)" David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland On the original version of GTA IV, music formats switch between the original music content found on Radio Vladivostok and the new dance music content with DJ Paul. RamJam FM†edit DJ: David Rodigan Genre: Reggae, dub Tracklist: Barrington Levy – "Don't Fuss Nor Fight (AKA Sweet Reggae Music)" Ini Kamoze – "Out of Jamaica" Damian Marley – "Holiday" The Morwells & Prince Jammy – "Jammin' for Survival" John Holt (feat. Sizzla) – "Police in Helicopter" Sugar Minott – "Hard Time Pressure" Desmond Dekker – "007 (Shanty Town)" Major Lazer (feat. Turbulence) – "Anything Goes" Prince Jammy – "Jammy A Shine" Toots And The Maytals – "54-46 Was My Number" Frankie Paul – "Worries in the Dance" Mr. Vegas – "Mus Come a Road" † Songs that are only featured in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Self–Actualization FM†edit DJ: Audrey Genre: Ambient, chillout, downtempo, new age Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 1989 "A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules from the Centre of the Ultraworld" (Live Mix MK10) The Orb 1995 "Artifacts & Prophecies" Alpha Wave Movement 1993 "Bike" Autechre 1996 "Cosmology Myth" Larry Heard 2002 "Go Forward" (Love Bubble Mix) Chilled by Nature 2007 "Moonbathing" Tom Middleton 2004 "Skygazer (3002)" (Remix) Alucidnation 2002 "V/8 Psychedelic Brunch" Pete Namlook and Klaus Schulze (feat. Bill Laswell) † Songs that are only featured in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Vice City FM†edit DJ: Fernando Martínez Genre: 1980s Pop & rock Episodes from Liberty City tracklist Year Song title Artist 1988 "Buffalo Stance" Neneh Cherry 1986 "Breakout" Swing Out Sister 1986 "C'est La Vie" Robbie Nevil 1988 "Cuddly Toy" Roachford 1988 "Divine Emotions" Narada Michael Walden 1986 "Find the Time" Five Star 1987 "Heart and Soul" T'Pau 1985 "History" Mai Tai 1986 "I Can't Wait" Nu Shooz 1989 "I Don't Want a Lover" Texas 1985 "Kayleigh" Marillion 1987 "Labour of Love" Hue and Cry 1987 "Love Changes (Everything)" Climie Fisher 1982 "Maneater" Hall & Oates 1986 "Misfit" Curiosity Killed the Cat 1989 "People Hold On" Coldcut & Lisa Stansfield 1985 "Something About You" Level 42 1982 "Stay With Me Tonight" Jeffrey Osborne 1989 "Teardrops" Womack & Womack 1989 "The Look" Roxette 1983 "The Politics of Dancing" Re-Flex 1985 "Voices Carry" 'Til Tuesday 1988 "Waiting for a Star to Fall" Boys Meets Girl 1984 "When Love Breaks Down" Prefab Sprout 1987 "Wishing Well" Terence Trent D'Arby 1987 "Wishing I Was Lucky" Wet Wet Wet 1984 "Wood Beez (Pray Like Aretha Franklin)" Scritti Politti 1986 "You're the Voice" John Farnham † Songs that are only featured in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Independence FM The PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV adds Independence FM to the station line-up, which plays digital music files of the user's choice. Music files or shortcuts to music files placed within the GTA IV User Music folder are played in varying modes as selected by the user. Sequential mode plays the files in order, Shuffle mode randomly selects files, and Radio mode randomly plays songs with DJ commentary and advertisements. Supported file types are .wma, .mp3 and .m4a. QuickTime or iTunes needs to be installed for M4A support. In order for music to be played in Independence FM, the player must tell the game to scan the folder. Talk stationsedit The following is an incomplete list of talk radio stations in Grand Theft Auto IV and the programming found on them, as credited in the game manual.12 Integrity 2.0edit Host: Lazlow10 Topics: Talk radio10 Other Info: This station follows Lazlow as he tours Liberty City, speaking with various vendors and pedestrians, and does not actually go on the air until the player unlocks Algonquin Island in the game (prior to this several references are made to the station launching soon). During the program various references are made, mostly from Lazlow's life, like V-Rock in Vice City, WCTR in San Andreas, and Chatterbox FM in Liberty City, there are also specific references to the Chatterbox program aired in GTA III, as he is told to bring back "the vegetarian guy" (Reed Tucker) who Lazlow made fun of, other references include a Backstage encounter at a Love Fist Concert (Love Fist being a band featured in an earlier game). These references are notable as GTA IV is set in a different continuity to the earlier games, and other than Lazlow's discussions contains no direct connections to any of the previous games. During the course of his program he interviews a pervert, a Latin hot dog vendor, a taxi cab driver, and an artist shooting a music video about rain, he also enters into arguments with several pedestrians, including one who tells him to keep his voice down, one telling him that he is an asshole, an internet obsessed teenager who calls him an old man, and a geek who he asks to build a website to sell Lazlow stuff. The pervert, the hot dog vendor, and the geek were all voiced by Fred Armisen. The Ballad Of Gay Tony adds additional segments to the station. Lazlow mentions that the station "went dark" for a while because of lack of funding (explaining off the absence of new content to the station for The Lost And Damned). The segments deal with Lazlow having an intern named Jorge follow him around Liberty City while he interviews people and shows him the city. Jorge cannot speak English, which Lazlow takes advantage of regularly (and, to that effect, Lazlow cannot speak Spanish which is Georgie's language). He repeatedly threatens to deport Jorge. At the last new segment, Lazlow and Jorge, with Lazlow claiming that he can get into all the clubs, are directed to the Hercules club (which is one of the two clubs featured in the plotline to Ballad). Lazlow is ignorant to the fact of the club's main theme (it's a gay club, synonymous to Ballad's characters). Jorge finally gets revenge on Lazlow by saying something in Spanish, to which all of the clubgoers in the front door line look to Lazlow (to which Lazlow is still ignorant as to why, stating that "the people are attracted to me all of a sudden"). PLR – Public Liberty Radioedit Program: The Séance Host: Beatrix Fontaine (Ilyana Kadushin) Topics: A call-in talk show10 focused on New Age spiritualism. During the show, Beatrix, a phony psychic, provides callers with questionable advice, and constantly asks for their money. Beatrix's last name may be a reference to Darius Fontaine, a get-rich-quick huckster who appeared in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Program: Pacemaker Host: Ryan McFallon (Bryan Tucker) Topics: A talk show10 focused on health care. Host Ryan McFallon interviews a panel of three guests: Sheila Stafford (portrayed by Rachel Allen), a spokeswoman for Betta Pharmaceuticals who is said to have left a woman to die because Sheila feared the dying woman was uninsured, Wilson Taylor Sr. (portrayed by Bill Hader), a representative for an HMO, and Waylon Mason (portrayed by Rick Shapiro), an advocate of holistic medicine and home remedies. The show ends with Mason drilling holes in the heads of the other two guests. Program: Intelligent Agenda Host: Mike Riley (Brian Sack) Topics: A left-wing call-in talk show. Host Mike Riley interviews a panel of three guests: Brandon Roberts, a Vinewood actor who associates himself with left-wing causes only to enhance his own image, John Hunter, a candidate for state governor, and Zachary Tyler, a child prodigy who was brought onto the show as an example of liberal parenting. The show ends with John Hunter spanking Zachary Tyler, and Zachary pleading 'No! Please no!'. Brandon also mentions a 'real' religion that he's a member of, The Epsilon Program of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fame, and says "Kifflom" at the start and the end of the program. WKTT – We Know The Truthedit Program: Richard Bastion Show Host: Richard Bastion (portrayed by Jason Sudeikis) Topics: A right-wing call-in news talk show.19 During the show, host Richard Bastion (a parody of Rush Limbaugh) answers guests' questions and statements about what they think is wrong with America. One male caller (voiced by Matt Pearson) details about the "Maibatsu Monstrosities", a large luxury SUV parodying the Ford Excursion, which winks GTA III's radio commercials and Chatterbox FM's female caller driving one. Other Info: In July 2007, Rockstar sent out an e-mail to their mailing list subscribers advertising an opportunity to get on the radio in the game. The e-mail included a link to a website with more information. On the website, it was explained that anyone could call a phone number provided and leave a message complaining about America. Selected messages would be chosen and would appear on the political talk station WKTT in the final build of the game.20 Program: Just or Unjust Host: Judge Grady (Michael-Leon Wooley) Topics: A radio court show, drawing some inspiration from Judge Judy and Divorce Court. The show's star, Judge Grady - who is a parody of Supreme Court justice Clarence Thomas - is extremely misogynistic, biased and ideological. He is constantly heard insulting and hitting on his female guests, will take the man's side during domestic disputes regardless of how blatantly in the wrong they are, and his monologues are full of right-wing talking points which are often irrelevant to the case. At the end of each show, rather than the judge deciding who is right, the plaintiff and the defendant take part in a game to see who wins the trial. Games include duels, gladiatorial combat with lions, a Three-way, cannibalism and glass-eating contests. Program: Fizz! Hosts: Jane Labrador (Melinda Wade), Marcel LeMuir (voiced by Fez Whatley), Jeffron James (voiced by Patrice O'Neal) Topics: A celebrity gossip radio show, parodying TMZ, What the Buck and Perez Hilton. Features interviews with Ricky Gervais and Katt Williams. Program: The Martin Serious Show Hosts: Martin Serious (Will Forte), Lisa Lynn, Mark the Manager, Smithy the Stunt Boy (East Side Dave MacDonald of the Ron and Fez Show) Topics: Only on Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, this is a parody of The Howard Stern Show1 Program: Conspire Host: John Smith (voiced by Rick Allison) Topics: Only on Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony & Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, this is a parody of Coast to Coast AM and The Alex Jones Show. Other in-game musicedit The following is a list of songs that are found in the game, but cannot be heard on any in-game radio stations, as credited in the game manual.12 Instead, other than the song played during the title sequence, they can be heard exclusively while walking through the interiors of different buildings in the game. One song being heard in a cutscene for the mission, Buyer's Market from TLaD, is Don Omar - "Dale Don Dale" (During Elizabeta's party at the start of mission) Music in building interiorsedit Rick James – "Come Into My Life" (First/Second song normally played during strip club private shows at The Triangle Club and Honkers) Rick Ross – "Hustlin'" (Heard during Katt Williams' comedy routines; Williams also recreates a comedy routine from his film American Hustle built around the song) Goldfrapp – "Ooh La La" (Second/Third song normally played during strip club private shows at The Triangle Club and Honkers) Mystikal – "Shake Ya Ass" (Third/First song normally played during strip club private shows at The Triangle Club and Honkers) Niall Toner – "A Real Real" (Heard in the Irish pub in Broker) Killian's Angels – "Celtic High Step" (Heard in the Irish pub in Broker) Radio Commercialsedit Murderdolls – "Dead in Hollywood" (Opening riff played during Liberty Rock Radio ad) Type O Negative – "I Don't Wanna Be Me" (Opening riff/feedback played during the opening of the Liberty Rock Radio ad) Korn – "No Way" (bass riff played during Liberty Rock Radio ad) Michael Jackson - "Another Part of Me" (played during Vice City FM stinger) Opening credits themeedit Michael Hunter – "Soviet Connection – The Theme from Grand Theft Auto IV" Several different adaptations of this song are used in various parts throughout the game. A remix of the theme plays upon game's startup. A solemn version plays on the pause screen and several different short variations are heard upon the player's completion of a mission. A few notes from the theme play when a mission is completed. A remix also plays during the last 30 seconds of a multiplayer match. There is also a short musical jingle version of the theme that is played from an ice cream truck within the game. Another remix version is also played at the end of the game's storyline. Stuart Hart and Tony Eicher – "The Lost and Damned Theme" Aaron Johnston, Jesse Murphy, and Avi Bortnick - "The Ballad of Gay Tony Theme" These themes and accompanying incidental cues replace "Soviet Connection" in Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, respectively. Ringtonesedit Most of the ringtones found on the game's ringtone download website are from previous Grand Theft Auto games in the series. The ringtone "Drive", for example, is by 15 Ways (a fictional band made by Rockstar) and the full song appears on Head Radio in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, and "Pager" is the tone of the pager in Grand Theft Auto III (which is, in turn, the melody of the theme for the original Grand Theft Auto, "Gangster Friday", which also appeared on radio station Lips 106 in Grand Theft Auto III) and the opening tune on Grand Theft Auto: Vice City when it displays the Rockstar North logo, in the form of a Commodore 64 loading screen. Soundtrack releasesedit Main article: The Music of Grand Theft Auto IV Rockstar Games has released five soundtrack albums to date. The Music of Grand Theft Auto IV contains several soundtrack selections from the game.21 Vladivostok FM features tracks from and "inspired by" the in-game radio station.22 Liberty City Invasion features original music produced by DJ Green Lantern, some of which appears on 102.7 The Beat in the game.23 Similarly, Statik Selektah's The Lost and Damned EP features original music produced by Statik Selektah that features in the downloadable episode.24 The original themes are available in Grand Theft Auto IV — The Theme Song Collection.25 A soundtrack album for the first expansion, The Music of Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned was announced with artwork26 and Drive By Audio – "Jailbait" was released on the iTunes Store as a single from the album. However, a full track listing was not announced, the album was not released, and the announcement was subsequently removed.Rockstargames.com References ^ Jump up to: a b "Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Exclusive Features: Radio Station Updates & Soundtracks". Retrieved 2009-02-14. Jump up ^ "Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Exclusive Features: Soundtrack: Radio Station Updates". Retrieved 2009-11-05. Jump up ^ Staff, YVG (2007-03-27). "Rockstar Games and Amazon.com make sweet music together.". Yahoo!. Retrieved 2008-04-30. Jump up ^ "Rockstar switching GTA IV music partnership from Amazon to iTunes.". Variety. Jump up ^ Totilo, Stephen (2 May 2008). "'Grand Theft Auto IV' Music Man Explains How Those 214 Songs Made The Soundtrack". MTV News. Retrieved 18 May 2008. Jump up ^ Schiesel, Seth (28 April 2008). "Grand Theft Auto Takes On New York". New York Times. Retrieved 27 September 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b "IF99 official website". Rockstar Games. Retrieved 28 April 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b "L.C.H.C. official website". Rockstar Games. Retrieved 28 April 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b "Vladivostok FM official website". Rockstar Games. Retrieved 28 April 2008. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k Clark, Tim (April 2008). "Grand Theft Auto IV Review". PlayStation Official Magazine (UK) (United Kingdom: Future Publishing) (17): 88–96. Jump up ^ Rockstar North (2008). Grand Theft Auto IV Game Manual. Rockstar Games. ^ Jump up to: a b c Rockstar Games, ed. (2008). Liberty City Guidebook (Xbox 360). Rockstar Games. pp. 17–23. Jump up ^ "Amazon.com: Grand Theft Auto 4: The Music". Retrieved 2008-05-11. Jump up ^ "Grand Theft Auto IV - Soundtrack". Grandtheft4.ucoz.com. Retrieved 2012-02-19. Jump up ^ "Grand Theft Auto IV - Music". Grandtheft4.ucoz.com. Retrieved 2012-02-19. Jump up ^ "Electro–Choc official website". Retrieved 2008-04-27. Jump up ^ "K109 official website". Retrieved 2008-04-27. Jump up ^ "Rockstar Games Support". Jump up ^ "WKTT official website". Retrieved 2008-04-27. Jump up ^ Rea, Jared (2007-07-13). "Rockstar wants to know: what's wrong with America?". Joystiq. Retrieved 2008-04-27. Jump up ^ Rockstargames.com Jump up ^ Rockstargames.com Jump up ^ Rockstargames.com Jump up ^ Rockstargames.com Jump up ^ Rockstarbase.com> Jump up ^ Rockstargames.com Jump up ^ Rockstargames.com External links * Official Grand Theft Auto IV website * Official website music page * Radio Stations in GTA IV on Grand Theft Wiki Soundtrack Category:Grand Theft Auto soundtracks